


Descendants - Jaylos Collection

by Angeluscaligo



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cutting, Depression, Dom/sub, Dominance, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Marks, Mild Blood, Murderers, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Loathing, Sexual Fantasy, Training, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeluscaligo/pseuds/Angeluscaligo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, prompts, one-shots & writing suggestions concerning JayxCarlos from Descendants.</p>
<p>Chapter 1; One-off shot of rape-RP.<br/>Chapter 2; Predator's Pet, Chapter 1 (Murderer!Jay who uses pretty boys as canvasses for art.<br/>Chapter 3; Predator's Pet, Chapter 2.<br/>Chapter 4; Predator's Pet, Chapter 3.<br/>Chapter 5; Predator's Pet, Chapter 4.<br/>Chapter 6; Predator's Pet, Chapter 5.<br/>Chapter 7; Predator's Pet, Chapter 6.<br/>Chapter 8; Predator's Pet, Chapter 7 (Murderer!Jay, second story-arc introducing Murderer!Carlos) .<br/>Chapter 9; Predator's Pet, Chapter 8.<br/>Chapter 10; Predator's Pet, Chapter 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever Mine!

Jay couldn’t care less about Carlos’ whining underneath him, as the boy was pleading at him to take it slower, not to be so rough. Jay ignored the pleas, digging his nails into Carlos’ hips again as he kept on thrusting into the tight cunt, making the small boy almost cry in pain as he just kept on thrusting. It had started innocently enough, but when Carlos had dared mock that Jay couldn’t be dominant even if he wanted to, something had snapped. Jay always wanted to protect Carlos, keep any harm from happening to the small boy, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t dominant. Carlos was softly crying, still pleading at Jay to stop & take a rest, let him go. He kept ignoring it, kept thrusting. He put an arm about Carlos’ chest & pulled the boy even closer against him, the other hand held at the hip so Jay could keep on ravaging that nice & tight cunt which was so soft & warm. He’d make it up to Carlos later, he was thinking, as he thrusted his cock as deeply as he could, hitting the boy’s bowels & making him softly scream at the pain the jab created. Carlos was whining, crying, pleading, but his own cock remained hard as stone, as pre-cum kept leaking out of it. Twisting the hard nipples with the hand that held Carlos’ chest, Jay kept on teasing the boy as his thrusts become faster & faster, eagerly nearing his orgasm as he kept enjoying the perfection that was Carlos’ cunt. He felt it rising, his chest filling with that awesome sensation of climax, as he clutched at Carlos’ chest while the boy was furiously stroking his own erection towards his own personal orgasm. Roaring in delight, his nails breaking the skin of Carlos’ hip & drawing blood as he kept clinging unto them, Jay came deep within Carlos, sending streams of cum into the boy after nearly two months of abstinence. Carlos too was coming as he whimpered & whined at the sensation of Jay’s ejaculation inside of him, sending spurts of cum over the bed sheets as Jay collapsed down unto the smaller boy & pinned him to the wetted sheets. Panting heavily & licking the bites he had inflicted on Carlos’ back & neck in his lust, Jay felt the small boy sob underneath him. Carlos didn’t know if he felt ecstatic or sad, as he felt his orgasm linger on & Jay’s weight pinned him down, causing Jay’s ragged breathing to push down unto him. Jay was embracing him now, his still-hard cock buried in his ass, cooing at Carlos & trying to comfort him.

“Shhh. I’m sorry, babe. Are you okay? Just relax.” Carlos knew Jay didn’t do this to hurt him, knew he had caused the dark teen to do this, because somehow he wanted Jay to do this just once. He knew that his cunt would hurt for days, but now that he felt Jay’s seed deep within him as Jay’s thick cock was plugging his hole, the strong arms about him as they lay down upon the bed, panting from the exercise, he knew he didn’t want it to be anyway different. He wanted Jay to dominate him like this every single time, to make Carlos nothing more but a cunt to be fucked & claimed, to be bred. To be his…


	2. A Predator's Pet - Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2; Murderer!Jay who likes cutting pretty boys.
> 
> It had been a long while since Jay made some art, but tonight hadn't gone too well. Already two canvasses had protested, but this third one was just perfect.

The pale boy underneath him was writhing & whimpering, pleading him to stop. But he didn’t want to stop, not now. He had only just begun carving thin cuts across the boy’s hairless chest & wouldn’t stop until the design was finished. Couldn’t the teen see how it was art & that we have to suffer to make art? Luckily for the teen, the straps held him down tight. He wouldn’t want the boy to move & make the edge of the knife slip, ruining the design. Because that would mean he’d have to get a new canvas to work on & disposing of three bodies in one night is a bit too much, even for him. “Silence, Carlos. You promised you wouldn’t mind, that you could handle me. Be still & let me finish.” The boy stopped pleading for a moment, looking at Jay with a confused look. “I didn’t mean this, you psycho.” Jay frowned at the boy, letting the knife’s edge half for a moment & pushing a bit more down on it. The edge slowly sank into the fatless muscle beneath & a pained grunt escaped the bleeding body beneath it. “Be quiet or I’ll have to kill you. We don’t want that now, do we?” Carlos became silent at the threat, keeping obediently still as Jay continued trailing the edge along the pattern he could see emerge. Jay had a knack for patterns, always spotting them where no one else could see them. He had made many beautiful works of art in his short life, having begun practicing at the early age of twelve, when he had spotted a lithe fourteen-year-old boy run around half-naked around the public swimming pool. He had seen the swirls & stars that existed underneath that boys skin & had wanted nothing more than to cut that pristine skin & let those gorgeous designs bleed out into the world & reveal themselves for all to see. The child had been stupid, tried to escape. It had begun simply enough & it hadn’t minded the first five orzo cuts. But when Jay had started cutting the more tender parts, it had yelped, cursed & tried to flee. But a knife in the back doesn’t help with trying to escape, as the stupid child found out. Jay had felt sorry, not for the child’s death but for the fact that once the last breath was uttered, the designs had gone. He had learned much since then.

And here he was now, carving geometrical patterns in the skin of young Carlos de Vil. Jay had noticed him months before, had taken his time with wooing the boy. Even though Jay himself was already sixteen, pushing seventeen, he had managed to seduce the fourteen year old. Always fourteen year old, they were. For some reason, that was the age the designs were clearest & most beautiful. His best works he kept himself, but the unfinished ones, he managed to discretely dispose off. The advantage of living on an island is that currents take everything away & never return them, or almost never. Carlos kept grunting every time the knife’s edge was lifted & placed down on a new spot, but when Jay carved softly across the skin, the boy kept remarkably still & silent, as if to please Jay. After finishing carving across Carlos’ chest, Jay brought himself up along the boy & gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Well done, Carlos. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the pain goes away. I want your design to last, to nicely heal & turn into beautiful scars for all to see.” The boy whimpered, but said nothing, eyes staring blankly up as he tried to ignore Jay. Fetching the first aid kit he always kept near on these occasions, Jay begun carefully cleaning the wounds. Wiping away dried & new blood, softly dapping it up with gauze, he made sure the wounds were nice & clean. When he began spraying the disinfectant, Carlos whined in pain as the open wounds burned underneath the applied liquid. “Such a nice voice, Carlos. Be strong, it’s almost done.” Binding the bandages all about the boy’s torso, Jay made sure it was nice & tight, to keep the wounds from bleeding again. It would hurt for the boy to remove them afterwards, as they would stick to the open cuts, but Jay knew it’d draw new blood & make the scars that bit more obvious. Pity that the bandages covered the boy’s back as well, but he could do the back once the chest was healed. But at least he could still focus on the legs.

Carlos was beautiful already, Jay had noticed. Shorter than average for his age, but lithe & pale, his skin was a nice canvas, pulled taut around subtle muscles & covered in gorgeous moles & birthmarks that enhanced the pattern that was so unmistakeably present underneath it all. The fact that he had gorgeous eyes & beautiful black rooted grey hair only emphasized his beauty. When finished, Carlos would become Jay’s best work yet. Who knows, perhaps Jay would let the boy live so that he could enjoy his art forever. He placed the tip of the knife on Carlos’ left thigh, trailing kisses along the curve of its calves as he slowly began cutting the hairless skin. Only a few stubs of hair had begun sprouting here, but they swirled in subtle spirals already. If the boy lived, his leg hair would subtly enhance the pattern Jay would’ve carved unto this pale skin. Carlos began whimpering again, the skin here more sensitive than on his chest, but Jay could swear that this time, the whimpers were more a mix of pleasure & pain than of fear & pain. Was the boy beginning to enjoy this? Jay’s heart skipped a beat, as that would be a first. Usually his works screamed & cursed at him. Sure, some kept nice & quiet, hoping that could save them, not that it would. But this was the first time a canvas so neatly kept silent, still & even moaned at the pleasurable sensation of skin breaking & blood welting from the cuts. Jay couldn’t help himself, as he got hard in his pants & softly panted against the pristine skin of Carlos’ calves. Carlos moaned once more, this time deeper. And now Jay could plainly hear that distinct groan of pleasure & lust mixed in. “You like this, don’t you, Carlos? Do you like me cutting you, kissing you, making you more beautiful than you already are?”

The boy’s breath hitched, chest still for a second before he muttered something, nearly inaudible beneath his breath. “What’s that, Carlos? Speak up, baby. I can’t hear you.” Jay could see now that Carlos had shut his eyes, tears running down his cheeks as he spoke again, more clearly this time. “I’m not beautiful…” Jay couldn’t help but feel sorry for the child, as he lifted the knife up away from the skin & drew up to Carlos’ head. “Why do you think that? Do you really think I would have chosen you if you weren’t already a beautiful canvas to work on? Your pale skin, your moles, your subtle muscles, your gorgeous hair & eyes… believe me when I say, Carlos, that you are beautiful.” He cupped the boy’s face in his hands, knife down on the ground, as he gave him a long deep kiss. The boy moaned again, parting his lips but not trying to withdraw. He liked it & Jay loved it, as he let his tongue slip between those gorgeously red lips & entered Carlos’ mouth. The boy whimpered again in lust, as his own tongue began running about Jay’s, passing it & licking Jay’s lips before passing into Jay’s mouth as well. Jay didn’t know why he was doing this, he usually never touched his works in this way. But this boy was clearly different, as he felt different. He wanted to posses him, not merely decorate him. Jay could see that the boy was becoming aroused, as the tightfitting boxers, which he had allowed the boy to keep wearing, were becoming strained & Carlos’ erection had become obviously visible through them. The sight, of Carlos moaning underneath him, bandages around his chest with red spots appearing underneath them & that subtle erection just visible in the boxers, it was enough to make Jay stop for just a few seconds as he breathed the scene in, allowed it to become fixed in his memory. He faced Carlos again, kissed the boy once more as he led his hand down to the boxers & cupped the erection against his palm, softly pressing down on it. Apparently grateful for the friction, Carlos moaned again before he said something, which made Jay simply smile.

“Please, don’t stop. Cut me again.” Jay smiled at Carlos, cupping his face with a single hand as he spoke. “Do you want me to make you more beautiful that badly, Carlos? Do you want me to make you my best work?” Carlos obviously had foregone all usual sanity as he merely nodded, prompting Jay to pick up the knife once more & continue with carving along the boy’s legs. Cupping the erection, which didn’t lessen, from time to time as to reward Carlos for remaining so still & keeping so obedient, Jay became almost gleeful when he finished carving the pattern in Carlos’ legs. Repeating the same ritual as with the chest a few hours ago, he wrapped the boy’s legs after treating them. Carlos had become silent, eyes fixated on Jay all the time.

Jay didn’t dare to keep up illusions, as he knew the boy was probably just acting, hoping to catch Jay on an unguarded moment. He turned to face Carlos again as he finished bandaging both legs. “I know you’re probably hoping to get away by pretending you’re a good boy, “ the remark made Carlos frown before his eyes widened at the words ‘good boy’, “but you know I’m not gonna let you leave. Not alive anyway. I’m going to keep you, you understand that, right?” Carlos merely nodded, eyes still wide with surprise. “I’m going to keep you as my personal pet, Carlos. I’ll make sure you’ll be fed properly, sleep properly, and be educated properly. You’ll do as I say, when I say it, or I’ll kill you.” Carlos nodded again, tears welting up again in the corners of his eyes as he kept them fixated on Jay. “Now, I’m going to unstrap you. You will not run, you will wait with getting up until I allow you. You try anything & you’ll have my knife inch-deep in your heart, understood?” Carlos nodded again, meekly now as if giving up hope. The sight pleased Jay immensely as he began undoing the straps about Carlos’ legs & wrists, the boy remaining laying still until Jay commanded him to stand up. Feebly getting up, nearly falling down before Jay caught him under the arms, Carlos stood shivering & bleeding before Jay. “Stand still & don’t move.” Carlos nodded as jay turned to fetch a blanket from one of the boxes he kept around in this place. The abandoned factory had become his workshop a few years ago, when he had found it to be utterly deserted. In all the years since, only once had someone found it & gotten caught up in one of Jay’s traps around the place. It had been a delight on Jay’s part, when he had found the teenage girl a day later. She had been so delighted to see him, to be set free, until he had taken out his knife & simply ravaged her by furiously plunging it in her body several hundred times. She hadn’t been anywhere near pretty enough to serve as a canvas but she had been just what he needed to appease this darker part of his bloodlust, which simply wished to stab & kill. 

Carlos had remained standing, as obedient a boy as Jay ever could wish for, when he had returned with a blanket. Draping it over Carlos & taking the boy in his arms, Jay had gone straight for his car where he had laid the boy on the backseat with a cushion & ordered him to sleep & cover himself underneath the blanket completely. Jay glanced at him a few times during the trip home, to make sure he did as asked & was pleased to see Carlos had genuinely fallen asleep. When he had finally reached home, pulling into the garage & securing it tightly behind him, he had cradled the sleeping boy in his arms & gone downstairs. His basement had been spaciously expanded during renovations years earlier, when his father was still alive, & existed of about a dozen rooms. Including kitchen, bathroom, bedroom & living room, it had been planned as Jay’s own part of the house. When his father died, Jay had kept it in shape, knowing he’d need it one day. And now he lay Carlos down on the made bed & went on to lock the basement door shut. The boy would be able to live here, under Jay’s close supervision. He proceeded to turn on every light, making sure Carlos could become acquainted with the place when he woke up. When he finished stocking the kitchen & bathroom with needed supplies, Jay went back upstairs, locking the door behind him. He would check in with the boy in the morning, to change the bandages & make sure the boy would do as told. Jay smiled, as he knew he was going to have so much fun the next days…

X~~~O-------------------------0~~~X

Carlos cursed internally when he finally realized that none of this could ever be a practical joke. When Jay had jokingly commented that nobody had ever satisfied him, Carlos hadn’t ever feared that this was what he had been referring though. Carlos de Vil, idiot as he was, so he thought to himself, had run straight from the cruel punishment of his crazed mother into the open arms of a psychotic yet handsome bad boy. Why did he had to go to that bar, to flirt with the dark handsome stranger who had looked at him & only him? When they had left the bar & gone to the forest a few miles out, Carlos had thought that it was going to be just a simple walk/date, even when they arrived in the abandoned factory. But when they had started kissing & Jay had begun strapping him to a few metal bars protruding from the ground, Carlos had nearly yelled from joy as he thought he was finally going to lose his virginity, going to feel loved. But when that knife suddenly appeared & jay had started dragging it along Carlos’ collarbone, only to start cutting into his skin with it once he reached the upper pecks of his chest-muscles, Carlos knew he was never gonna be loved. He was gonna be murdered by a psycho, stripped down to just his boxers, strapped down unto the ground of an abandoned factory. He would die & no one was gonna miss him. But he knew he wasn’t going to give the guy the satisfaction of him yelling in pain, even though he pleaded for Jay to stop. When Jay threatened to instantly kill him if he didn’t stop yapping, Carlos had shut his mouth. Sure, the pain was incredibly obvious & he wanted to yell from it, but he figured that every minute alive, even if in pain, was a minute he could use to figure out a way to escape. So he had shut up & deadpanned at the ceiling of the room, focussing on a non-existent point, trying to ignore it all as he let his mind slip away from the pain his body felt. He had gotten used to that, with his mothers punishment. Perhaps that’s why he merely moaned obscenely when the knife began carving his extremely sensitive thighs.

The moan had escaped him before he had realized it had been coming at all. Jay had stopped for just a second, before he had continued cutting. When his breath caught on Carlos’ sensitive skin, Carlos moaned again. Again without him realizing he was going to. Jay obviously was intrigued, as he began praising Carlos & asking if he liked this. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Carlos did enjoy this. He didn’t know why, but the way Jay cut him, it was more tender & caring than anyone else had ever touched him in his entire life, even if it was merely a sick & twisted ritual on jay’s part. Carlos didn’t really listen, until Jay suddenly said how beautiful Carlos was & how he was gonna make him even prettier. Carlos couldn’t believe that, as he muttered under his breath. When Jay said he had to repeat it, Carlos really started to hate him. He obviously wanted Carlos to break down, probably got some sick high out of it. But Carlos couldn’t keep this quiet, couldn’t ignore this pang of pain in his heart that years of neglect by his mother had created. So he gave in & said it again. “I’m not beautiful…” He hated himself, to be honest, hated how he looked. He always had been the grunt of the litter, the odd one out. It’s probably why Jay decided Carlos was a nice target, because he was easy to kill. But then Jay had to go on talking & tear at the pain Carlos had always tried to ignore. “Why do you think that? Do you really think I would have chosen you if you weren’t already a beautiful canvas to work on? Your pale skin, your moles, your subtle muscles, your gorgeous hair & eyes… believe me when I say, Carlos, that you are beautiful.” Carlos couldn’t help but feel somehow relieved, glad almost. And then Jay cupped his face & gave him a deep kiss. Carlos didn’t know how to respond, although his body did seemingly. He couldn’t deny he liked this, even though he knew it was obviously weird, seeing how Jay was a crazed psycho who liked carving people up. But Carlos needed this, needed this attention. He loved the idea that he was somehow important to someone, even if that someone was a murderer. And Carlos couldn’t help but moan again, feeling so happy to sense this touch, to feel his lips against Jay’s as Jay began exploring his mouth with his tongue. Clumsily following the example, Carlos imitated Jay & began pushing into Jay’s mouth. 

Jay stopped kissing him, looking all up & down Carlos’ bandaged chest & groin. Carlos knew Jay could see his erection, which had come out of nowhere & embarrassed Carlos, simply by existing while he was in the grip of a crazy psycho. Carlos shouldn’t be aroused, should be mortally afraid but somehow the fear was just background noise at the moment, overwhelmed by lust for more kissing & gladness for being useful for someone. Carlos obviously couldn’t deny he was fucked up in the mind, but who wouldn’t be with a mother like his, he thought absentmindedly. Jay suddenly cupped Carlos’ erection through the boxer & Carlos felt his vision blur with lust as he groaned in pleasure at the friction he now felt. Jay was enjoying this, but Carlos didn’t care. Wasn’t he enjoying it as well? Carlos couldn’t think straight & he knew that he wanted to keep feeling useful. He spoke to jay again, needing Jay’s attention back on his body, needing the sense of purpose that came with being this perfect psycho’s canvas. “Please, Don’t stop. Cut me again.” Jay looked a bit puzzled, before he smiled in glee at Carlos’ words. Obviously this pleased him immensely & seeing that happy smile on that wickedly handsome face made Carlos whimper in pleasure. . “Do you want me to make you more beautiful that badly, Carlos? Do you want me to make you my best work?” Carlos obviously had foregone all usual sanity, he thought to himself as he merely nodded to jay, unable to speak as this feeling of pleasure & glee wound around his chest & made it difficult to speak. It prompted Jay to pick up the knife once more & continue with carving along the boy’s legs.

Eventually Jay finished up, after having carved softly into the skin of Carlos’ legs over the course of a slow hour, often cupping Carlos’ erection as some sort of reward for Carlos, as Carlos kept still & focussed on the pleasure that accompanied this dull pain he had become accustomed to. He focussed on the strokes of Jay’s fingers along whatever remained of uncut skin, as Jay sometimes lapped his tongue around the shallower of the cuts, lapping up blood & then always grinning at Carlos who became throbbingly hard at the sight. This entire night was one clusterfuck of feelings, as Carlos reminisced when Jay began cleaning the legs & bandaging them as well. Carlos didn’t know if he should feel disgust, fear, panic, love, happiness, glee, … at the various aspects of this bizarre & obviously disturbing scene. Jay finished up, commanding Carlos to follow his commands & obey him. Jay was going to kidnap him, he told Carlos? Somehow this couldn’t bother Carlos, as anywhere was better than his own home & mother, even if it meant being kidnapped by a crazy murderer. At least he was being kidnapped by a gorgeous murdered who seemed to be as confused by his own feelings for Carlos as Carlos was about his feelings for him. Carlos remained standing absolutely still when Jay went to fetch a blanket, something not too difficult, as his mother had made him stand besides her so often during phone calls and such that he probably could fall asleep standing without keeling over by this point in his life. Jay came back within minutes, wrapping the blanket about Carlos & picking him up, carrying him to the car which was parked just outside the factory. Carlos hadn’t noticed it when they came in, so that meant Jay had planned this through & through. When Jay commanded him to cover himself under the blanket & get some sleep, Carlos obeyed. What else could he do, as he was tired from the late hour, exhausted from the adrenaline that had gone out & aching from the cuts all over his body that Jay had made. Within a matter of minutes, he was fast asleep, dreaming better than he had expected. He had expected to be having frantic nightmares, being cut apart by Jay but the only thing his dreams showed was Carlos finally escaping his mother, even as he ran into the arms of a great dark thing. But at least that darkness felt warm & loving, compared to the overbearing cold light his mother always surrounded herself with. When Carlos woke up, it was in a bed not his own & for a few moment he was confused, until he remembered the past night & the true realization of his situation set in, causing him to finally begin weeping & sobbing as he held on to the satin blankets he was wrapped up in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was actually just out of my comfort-zone. I'm usually not into things like murderer-POV's, but after reading one this morning, I just had to try my hand at it. Please, please, give feedback! I really wanna know if it's worth the effort to continue on with this.


	3. A Predator's Pet - Reconnaisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 2; Murderer!Jay who likes cutting pretty boys.
> 
> Carlos wakes up in his new life, in the life where he will be nothing more than simple a pet to Jay.

Jay locked the door behind him, locking the boy in the basement. He still had to dispose of the other two bodies, of those bad children who didn’t listen to him when they should have. He hated killing his canvasses before they were done, but it happened often enough & he had learned not to be too bothered by it anymore. Now it would be the usual ritual of taking apart the bodies, dissolving them in the vat of acid down in the factory-basement & make sure nothing visible remained in the empty halls of the building. He certainly had been lucky to find that enormous vat of acid down in the factory when he had. It seemed to have been left behind, probably not being worth the effort to remove or dispose off. Sure, the acid had become a bit less potent since he had dissolved at least twenty bodies in it by now, but it still was potent enough to remove everything. Only the teeth were a bit of problem, but seeing how he didn’t remove them, the acid could slowly enough tear away at them & remove them in the course of time. By the time he was done, the sun was already rising. He had spent four hours entertaining himself with Carlos & another three with disposing the bodies. It had all lasted longer than he had hoped it would, but seeing how he now had a beautiful pet, it didn’t bother him. He only hoped that the boy would do anything drastic while he was away, not that he would if Jay knew by now. He drove back, arriving just after seven o’clock. He prepared some breakfast, for both him & the boy who had obviously woken up as Jay could hear soft sobbing down below.

Opening the door & slowly descending the stairs after locking it again, Jay put the tray with food down on the kitchen island as he went straight to the bedroom where Carlos lay sobbing underneath the blankets. Jay settled unto the bed, extending an arm to remove the blanket from Carlos & looking down on the boy. Carlos lay curled in a ball before him & Jay could see that the bandages would need cleaning in a few hours. It would hurt the boy, but beauty hurts after all, every time. “Oh, Carlos. Don’t cry now. I thought you were a good boy?” Carlos stopped sobbing as he merely curled tighter into himself, making Jay pull him open & unto his lap. The boy wouldn’t look him into the face, as Jay had expected. Just four hours ago, the boy had practically begged to be Jay’s, in the rush of the moment. Obviously he regretted that choice now, but it had been made. And Jay would be damned if he let the boy change his mind. He was his now, nobody else’s, so the boy better got used to it. He lifted Carlos up & took him to the kitchen, placing him down before the tray & ordering him to eat something. Carlos reluctantly agreed & began eating, as Jay watched him from the other side of the room, leaning against the counter. Carlos certainly seemed docile enough, seemingly only regretting the rush of his choice instead of the choice itself. Jay wondered just how willing the boy was & why. No normal teenager would ever agree with being kidnapped by a murdered who likes cutting into their skin. “Do your parents abuse you?” The boy instantly froze, a spoonful of cornflakes halfway to his mouth, as jay asked the question. Obviously they did, if the boy’s reaction was to be believed. “Y-Yes. My mother.” Jay nodded, gaze lingering on the boy who had stopped eating altogether. “Keep eating. I didn’t say you could stop. I don’t want you to starve because of bad memories.” Carlos kept avoiding Jay’s gaze as he began eating again, slower than before but not stopping.

Jay couldn’t make much out from the boy, wondering why the child had been so willing. He had to know, couldn’t bear not knowing. Not knowing was never okay in Jay’s book, especially if it could mean the difference between life & death. “Why did you allow me to claim you, Carlos? Was it to escape your mother?” Carlos stilled for a moment, before continuing to eat & answering Jay a few seconds later. “I hate her. I’m terrified of her. She’s cruel. I- I rather not talk about too much. Let’s just say I prefer this over her, anytime.” Jay remained silent as Carlos spoke, seeing the boy shutter as he spoke. Jay stepped over, brushed the spoon Carlos was holding aside & kissed the boy on the mouth. Carlos shuttered as their lips made contact, melting into Jay’s embrace. “You shall be safe here, my pet. Once your chest is healed enough, I’ll finish your design, make you the most beautiful you can ever be. And if you’re good enough, I’ll might let you live. But you will not leave, never go back to your mother, so listen to me now. Okay?” Carlos merely nodded as he remained in jay’s embrace. Picking up the boy, content with how much he had eaten, Jay carried Carlos to the bathroom to change the bandages. “I’m going to change the bandages now. Be a good boy & make not a sound. It will hurt, but I’m sure you can take it, right?” Carlos merely nodded as Jay began tearing the bandages & slowly pulling them from the boy’s chest. Carlos kept back a fair few whimperings of pain as Jay went on, with his arms trembling heavily whenever a bandage came loose from the sticky skin. The cuts hadn’t bled too much, but the plasma that still oozed from them made the bandages stick immensely to the skin. Tearing the bandages loose was more difficult than Jay had thought & must have hurt the boy incredibly. But the boy kept silent, as commanded & jay couldn’t help but smile throughout the ritual. The cuts were healing already even though they still oozed, much faster than with any normal person & it made Jay wonder just how strange this boy’s life must’ve been. “Such a good boy, Carlos, keeping so wonderfully silent. Perhaps I’ll give you a treat later.” Carlos whimpered as Jay said this, obviously pleased with Jay’s comment. Jay couldn’t help but think that this boy would be just the perfect pet…

Once the bandages had been done, Jay let Carlos to a large closet filled with clothes to choose from. “There are various sizes & styles of clothing here, so you can pick anything you want. The only thing I want however is that you do not cover your legs or arms completely. Once the cuts are healed, you will wear them with pride, understand?” Carlos softly nodded as Jay sat back in a chair & let the boy loose on the closet. The boy would eventually figure out just where these clothes came from, but for now he was just happy to be able to choose whatever he wished to wear. Jay never destroyed any of the clothes of his victims, except for when they were bloodied or torn. Anything not good enough to keep went into the acid along with the bodies. As such, he had quite a large closet filled to the brim, both with those clothes & with his own old clothes. Jay never was one to throw away what can be used again, as Carlos being there most definitely proved. He smiled as he saw the boy become enthusiastic about several pieces of clothing before he seemed to realize they would cover too much as he glanced back at Jay who merely raised a brow. Carlos obviously got the clue as he lay several of the pieces back & opted others that were similar enough. In the end, the boy spend nearly an hour inspecting & wearing different clothes before he settled on a collection. He had chosen an outfit for every day of the week, it seemed, as seven small piles of assorted clothes lay neatly on the ground. Finally picking up the first pile & slipping on the pants, Carlos winced as Jay saw a spot of red appear on one of the bandages. Getting up & helping the boy in his clothes, Jay was sure to press on the spot at least once, to remind Carlos to be careful & treat his body with reverence. Jay wouldn’t have it if Carlos thought he could neglect his body like he had obviously done before, because Jay had not forgotten the few self-inflicted cuts he had found on the boy’s shoulder the previous night. Jay would punish him for that eventually, but for now he would make sure the boy would heal nicely & become just the perfect canvas he was destined to be…

X~~~O-------------------------0~~~X

Carlos had been sobbing in the bed for almost three hours when he heard Jay arrive back home & walk about on the floor above. Carlos just barely registered it all as he kept weeping, wondering just why he had ever agreed with this, but then he would remember every time he had felt the same pain, yet worse than this, whenever his mother just as much looked at him or punished him. Anything would be better than to remain there, stay with that insane woman that somehow gave birth to him. Carlos had often thought he was adopted, as Cruella never as much spoke sweet words to him but only sneered & complaint at anything he did. He had tried everything he could to appease her, but after a painful punishment just six months ago, he had given up. He knew then he couldn’t ever please her & had stopped trying at all. At first she had become enraged, furiously punishing him more & more over the course of a month until she seemed to realize he had merely stopped caring at all. The punishments couldn’t hurt him anymore, not after all she had done, so she had simply stopped. She stopped looking at him, mentioning him, loathing him. The past five months they had just been living aside each other, she leaving whenever he got home & coming back when he left for school. School indeed had been the only thing anchoring him to this world anymore & he had tried to loose himself in the nightlife of the city. Nobody cared he was young, as they merely cared for how much he could appease them. He had noticed Jay for the first time four months ago, but neither had spoken to the other until yesterday. Now Carlos knew just exactly why & he couldn’t care or feel bad about it. Yesterday had been the first time since his break with his mother that anyone called him beautiful or useful. And that had been enough to make him do anything for Jay. It wasn’t love or shock, it was just longing to feel beloved or needed. And it had hurt Carlos so much more than the aching cuts ever could.

When Jay had come down & picked Carlos up, it had both surprised & pleased him. Even though Jay was obviously a possibly psychotic yet certainly murderous maniac, being so cautiously picked up by someone certainly made Carlos feel better than he ought to. Jay ordered him to eat some & Carlos willingly obeyed, having ignored his rumbling stomach for the past hour orzo. It was good to eat something, to fill himself with the sugared flakes, until Jay spoke up again. “Do your parents abuse you?” Carlos instantly froze, taken aback by the question & not quite willing to actually answer the question. He didn’t want to share this with Jay, with anyone for that matter but he knew Jay wouldn’t take no for an answer or lack of an answer… “Y-Yes. My mother.” He swallowed, tried to move the spoon again but anxious to hear Jay’s response. But Jay merely ordered him to keep eating. Easy enough, Carlos could do that, forget anything Jay asked & he said. But Jay obviously wouldn’t let it go without prying some more. “Why did you allow me to claim you, Carlos? Was it to escape your mother?” Carlos froze again, knowing that he was caught in a corner. If he didn’t spill the beans now, Jay would keep questioning him & Carlos would do anything to avoid that. Carlos took a deep breath before he answered the dark teen standing at the counter. “I hate her. I’m terrified of her. She’s cruel. I- I rather not talk about too much. Let’s just say I prefer this over her, anytime.” Carlos wasn’t sure how Jay would react to this. With a bit of good luck, he might leave & go kill her. And just that thought made Carlos’ heart skip a beat. He’d do anything to see his mother out of his life, even if it meant her dying…

Carlos was taken aback when Jay suddenly crossed the distance between them & crashed his lips on Carlos’. Carlos couldn’t deny he liked this as he moaned softly & parted his lips softly, letting Jay slip his tongue in once again like before. The pressure of Jay pressed against him made Carlos’ wounds ache with pain again, but this pleasure of an intimate connection far outweighed that & Carlos pushed the dull pain to the back of his buzzing mind. And then Jay had the brass of claiming he would protect Carlos, make him even more beautiful by finishing the carving he made in Carlos’ skin. Carlos couldn’t help but melt harder into the embrace, to continue this pleasurable feeling of being needed, being used & reshaped into something better, something good… When Jay explained he was going to change the bandages, saying it would hurt for Carlos, Carlos only nodded. The sharp pain of the cutting was worse than this, so he knew he could take the tearing away of the bandages, even if it were to pull at his skin like claws. Carlos knew nothing could hurt more than his past, that anything done to him by Jay was better than anything done by anyone else. He wanted to be Jay’s, truly wanted to be his pet. It made him curse himself that he wanted this, but he couldn’t ignore it, couldn’t vein disinterest… And Carlos’ heart fluttered when Jay promised he would never be allowed to go to his mother again, that he would be Jay’s pet forever, even if it meant dying in the end. And Carlos just nodded, simply agreed beyond sane logic because he had long ago passed sane logic by living with his mother. Anything better than her, but nothing better than this. Nothing.

The first bandage hurt like hell, made Carlos almost cry out in pain before he swallowed the scream, remembering Jay’s command. He could do this, he thought to himself, as he began reciting the periodic table backwards. He focussed on the words, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that came with each removed bandage. He glanced down at the discarded bandages, stained red & moist with blood & plasma. It slightly sickened him, scenting the sweet & metallic smell of old & new blood mingled together. But he focussed on the elements again the moment another bandage came off. It took longer than Carlos wanted, but eventually the last bandage came off & Jay sighed behind him. Carlos looked down on his chest, nauseated by the sight of the red blood-crusted lines sprawling across his chest & legs. The cuts seemed wet, as Carlos knew plasma was probably still oozing out from them, to push away the old blood & allow proper healing to happen. Carlos had always been a quick healer & the wounds kept tandem with the usual speed of healing. Jay seemed surprised by it, as he let his fingers trace along several of the already nearly closed cuts, which had evidently been less deep. Carlos was somewhat glad with this small gesture of worry & surprise. Obviously Jay hadn’t expected this, but he seemed more pleased than shocked. After all, it meant he could finish his work on Carlos’ skin faster than anticipated. “Such a good boy, Carlos, keeping so wonderfully silent. Perhaps I’ll give you a treat later.” Jay said & Carlos felt a whimper of appeasement escape him, as glee coiled in his chest & made him blush happily. Jay smiled & Carlos felt like this moment was the best yet in his moment. And yet he kept repeating to himself that none of this would ever be normal. He was the prisoner of a murderer & he liked it, meaning he was just as sick as Jay was. But what did it matter, he thought, if it meant he could be happy for once in his life…

When Jay showed him the closet, allowing him free access to the clothes & to assemble any outfits, Carlos began to feel genuinely happy. Casual fashion was his strong point, always making sure his outfits were on point & daily varied. By now, he had build up a reputation in school as the kid with the best taste, even if it led to him being beat up from time to time for being “fake & gay”. He could almost laugh bitterly at the memory before Jay interrupted him by explaining that he would not be allowed to cover his arms & legs. That meant showing the bandages, but seeing how he would probably never leave this basement again unless in a body bag, Carlos reluctantly agreed & began searching the closet. It took just about an hour before Carlos had managed to sort out seven outfits, each for every day of the coming week. As he started to put on the outfit for the day, Carlos was vaguely aware of certain cuts stretching out & aching painfully, but ignoring it, he only winced when one of them finally opened up again & began bleeding once. He nearly bend double in the pain as Jay noticed it & walked over to him, helping to put on the clothing, but not before he had pressed on the newly-opened cut once to remind Carlos to be careful. “If you can’t do something without opening a wound, ask me. I might be a slightly crazed murderer, Carlos, but I can still help if you need help. Sympathy is not quite out of my emotional range, just so you know. Besides,” Jay said as he gave Carlos a kiss in the neck before he pulled away, “you’re my canvas. And I want you to heal nicely so I can finish you & make you my pet properly. Don’t forget, Carlos, I like you. Maybe I’ll come to love you. Wouldn’t you like that?” Carlos breathed heavily when Jay stopped speaking & went back upstairs, leaving Carlos alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never forget leaving comments to this particular story, seeing how it's still difficult to adjust to this very different style of writing! Is it good, better, worse, ... than the previous chapter?


	4. A Predator's Pet - Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay continues wrapping up the loose ends of the entire situation, making sure that no one shall miss Carlos or think he could be missing. Meanwhile, Carlos tries to come in terms with the entire situation.

Jay wasn’t sure what he actually planned to do with the boy, now that the day was nearing its end. True, he wanted to make the boy his & his alone, knowing the boy would willingly agree to this, even if that made things less fun. But he also knew that the boy’s mother was probably every bit as psychotic & controlling as he was. So he made Carlos write a very definite letter to make it seem as if he had run away, away from his mother’s chokehold & into freedom. The teen was old enough to be of the mind-set to try something like it, so police wouldn’t question it. Hell, Jay even wondered if Cruella would tell the police anything, if it meant that they could potentially figure out the abuse she had inflicted upon him. He knew he would keep his tongue at any cost in such a situation & if she was truly as psychotic as he was, well… Similar minds think alike after all, don’t they? Carlos agreed, almost too happily. The boy really wasn’t kidding around when he had told Jay that he’d prefer this situation above the one at his home. And that made Jay wonder if the boy’s mother wasn’t as much psychotic as she was simply overly sadistic. But that didn’t concern him, not anymore once the letter got posted. Carlos wrote out a long draft, too elaborate to be believable on his part, probably trying to convince Jay that he could be a good boy. Jay simply tore it up & ordered Carlos to write a new one after sternly admonishing him.

“I want you to write everything you ever wanted to say to her. I want you to write how you hate her, despise her. No pleasantries, no appeasements. This is a goodbye-letter, not a civil correspondence. Write it like you mean it.” Jay spoke calmly to Carlos, before he dropped his voice & caressed the boy’s cheek. “I know you can do that, Carlos. Just write honestly. Be a good boy & listen to me, okay?” Carlos flushed when Jay caressed his cheek & gave a peck on his jaw, picking up a new page & writing hastily. Jay knew the boy was listening now, as the pale teen before him didn’t raise his eyes from the sheet, merely writing on & on, as his breathing became somewhat ragged & tears started welling forth from his eyes. Obviously the boy was pouring his heart out in the letter, writing down every spiteful thing he ever wished to tell his mother. And Jay couldn’t help but gloat gleefully at the scene. Just a single day under his care & Carlos was already pouring his heart out when Jay commanded it. Soon the boy would do just about anything Jay wished. Perhaps he could finish it all, once the end was there & Jay tired of him, by making Carlos carve himself, slit his own wrists or throat. Frankly, by the time Jay was done with the teen, he probably could make the teen do just about anything. This boy needed him, wanted Jay’s approval, & that made things just all the better.

By the time Carlos looked up from the page, it had been filled front to back with miniscule writing & a quick glance made Jay even blush when certain words became legible. Who know a fourteen-year-old could know such delicious profanities? Just knowing that Carlos could swear better than most sailors could, made Jay hard & it took all his effort not to ravage the boy. Later, he reminded himself, later he could do as he wanted. Now he had to reward the boy for being such a good listener, twist him under his control & make the boy like it. “Well done, Carlos. You’re such a good boy, listening so well. That makes me very happy.” He gave Carlos another kiss, softly on the lips, as he folded the page into an envelope & asked Carlos to write down the address. Jay gave up a random address from a nearby town for Carlos to write down as address of sender before he made Carlos lick the envelope closed & put a stamp on it. Carefully taking the letter in his gloved hands, Jay gave Carlos a smile before he left to post the letter. Riding to a town just fifty miles off, he made sure to pick a post-box nobody could observe & dropped the letter in it. This town wasn’t too far to be believable, easily reachable within a night’s travelling. The police would track the letter here, to the address a few blocks off & hit a dead-end. Nothing of Jay was on the letter & only Carlos’ prints & DNA would be found on it. For all intends & purposes, to the world it would seem that Carlos had truly run away into the night to escape his mother’s abuse.

The entire ride back home, Jay couldn’t help but smile. This wasn’t exactly new, none of it really was, but the thrill of pulling it off always made him feel good. There weren’t many things nowadays that could Jay feel truly content, but being able to successfully deceive what was supposed to be the law & order of this county, that made him feel just… happy. When he arrived back in his house, he could hear soft music come from below. Seemed like Carlos discovered the music-system in the basement. He had been hesitant to leave it there, afraid that the boy would perhaps put it on too loudly when he was away & alert the neighbours. This volume was acceptable, but still, they needed to talk about that. Jay opened the door & saw Carlos curled up on the couch facing away from the stairs. He didn’t move, so he obviously wasn’t crying. He might be sleeping, but Jay doubted that with the current genre of music playing. Indeed, when Jay reached the couch & made to sit down, Carlos jumped upright to his presence. “I’m sorry! Is it too loud?” Jay smiled at the boy’s apology. Good to know he at least had an idea that this wouldn’t be acceptable at just any moment. “It isn’t, Carlos, but you need to listen. If I’m not home, you can’t play the music. Understood?” Carlos slowly nodded as he took the remote control & lowered the volume just a bit, making the music recede to a more than bearable background noise. “When & if I’m home, you may only put on the music if I put on the music upstairs. Then nobody can hear it & I don’t have to worry. Is that understood?” Carlos nodded again, a look of shame & certain sadness on his face now. He probably felt like he had just disappointed Jay. Well, he had, but if Jay punished him now, the boy wouldn’t learn the lesson. There’s a first time for every transgression & those first times should be amended, not punished. Every time after that however…

Jay cupped Carlos’ face as he gave the boy a deep & long kiss, only pulling away when his own need to breathe forced him to. The boy looked flustered yet content, his freckled face reddened between Jay’s hands. Jay liked this view of the boy, loved to see just how red the boy’s skin could look without being covered in blood. It made his inner-beast stir again, wanting to ravage the boy. But he had to wait, could wait. There was a time & place for everything & now wasn’t it. Carlos was panting softly against Jay’s lips as he tried to push against Jay. Jay held Carlos back, pushing the boy down instead. “No, Carlos, you can’t decide when we kiss. I do that. You just listen, okay?” Carlos nodded again, starting to apologize as Jay kissed him again. Softly grinding his pelvis down upon Carlos’ groin, Jay smiled as Carlos lout out a groan, a mix of pleasure & pain, as the friction stimulated the erection Carlos was now sporting but also irritated the cuts around the boy’s groin. Jay drew back, leaving the small boy unsatisfied with a sly grin. Carlos was much too eager to please Jay, to make both of them feel good. Jay couldn’t blame him, but if anything, Carlos should only be concerned with pleasing Jay. But he had time to teach the boy to ignore his own pleasure in favour of Jay’s. Jay gave Carlos a soft smile when the boy whimpered at being left in the cold, walking back up the stairs & locking the door behind him.

X~~~O-------------------------0~~~X

When Jay made Carlos write a letter to his mother, he had thought Jay meant just something to please her, to not make her worry. But then he told how Carlos would write he had run away from her, no longer tolerating her abuse of him. It was a brilliant idea, Carlos could see that, as he had thought of it many times before yesterday. But he had always held back from actually doing it, mainly because he had nowhere to go & no money to support himself. Jay stood waiting expectantly when he finished talking, so Carlos had begun writing as commanded. He thought Jay expected him to write something pleasing, to ease the blow of the letter, so he had tried to make the letter as civil as possible, apologizing to his mother & writing how never intended to run away but simply needed to. It had taken him a while & he had stopped writing frequently to ponder over certain sentences before settling on them. When he had finished, Jay had only glanced over the writing before he had torn it up. It made Carlos flinch, worried he had done something bad, especially when Jay began talking to him in a very deep & serious tone. But then his tone changed when he wanted to make clear to Carlos that the letter needed to be convincing. “I know you can do that, Carlos. Just write honestly. Be a good boy & listen to me, okay?” The kind plea & soft kiss on his cheek made Carlos’ stomach churn in desire & glee, as he took up a new page & began writing. He just wrote down the first things to come to his mind, not skimping over all the curses & profanities that accompanied the train of thought. It made Carlos flush a little as he realized just how foul the language in the letter would end up, but she deserved it. Hell, if he could, he would make her undergo every single punishment she had done him.

When Carlos finished the second draft & saw Jay read it, he could have sweared that Jay blushed. He didn’t think Jay would blush, expected him to be used to a lot worse things. But Jay was happy with it so Carlos was happy too. He had done Jay proud & it filled him with warmth, a feeling of purpose. He did as Jay said afterwards, writing down a random address, licking the envelope sealed & the post-stamp unto the front before giving Jay the letter to post. The kiss & smile he had received from Jay before the door locked shut behind him had made Carlos feel giddy & loved, as he felt that, even with Jay being a psychotic murderer, the past day had been decidedly better than even the best days in his parental home. But Jay’s departure also made the room feel cold & lonely, as Carlos went to sit on the couch & became a bit bored & despondent. Eyeing the stereo-system in the corner, he wondered if it would be okay to use it. If he made sure the music wasn’t too loud, it couldn’t hurt, could it? Then again, Jay hadn’t said he was allowed to. But the silence in the basement was becoming too much & Carlos really didn’t want to be left alone with only his thoughts. He decided he could risk it, activating the music-system & searching for an appropriate station before softly turning the sound up until it was just loud enough to block his thoughts. He wasn’t sure if Jay would appreciate the genre of music, but Carlos couldn’t help liking the droning bass of metal. It was the best at silencing his thoughts.

Carlos lay there for about an hour when he suddenly saw Jay standing besides the couch, jumping up in surprise as he began apologizing for the music. He hadn’t heard the door open or the stairs creek, not with the music on. Generally, if it silenced his thoughts, it effectively silenced the world about it, as Carlos would let the music fill him & make his mind wander off into a sort of blissful subspace beyond his consciousness. It was the only reason he had managed to survive almost ten years of abuse by then. Strangely enough, Jay wasn’t mad or disappointed. He simply said that Carlos wasn’t allowed to put on the music at just any moment, because the neighbours could hear. Carlos nodded, he knew that, had been careful not to make it be too loud. But apparently he hadn’t been careful enough & he hated himself for not being considerate enough. But then Jay cupped his face & gave him a perfect kiss, long & deep, until they needed to breath. It made Carlos slightly dizzy, reminded him of the previous night when he had felt the same thing happen as Jay had been cutting him. This feeling of being wanted, of want that Jay obviously shared, it was something Carlos had never expected to ever really experience. And it made his body react in the most obvious of ways as he felt himself get hard. Carlos wanted this to go on, tried to kiss Jay again but he was simple held back & then pushed down unto the couch as Jay hovered above him. “No, Carlos, you can’t decide when we kiss. I do that. You just listen, okay?”

Carlos nodded, ashamed that he tried to push Jay when it wasn’t his place. He knew he had no real reason to feel ashamed, that Jay was obviously trying to control him, but damn him if it wasn’t working. He couldn’t help but agree, but want this. He needed this as much as Jay wanted to train him, to make him his. For Carlos to be Jay’s. And that made Carlos almost moan in excitement. He didn’t want to be just a psycho’s pet, but he also needed it at the same time. And it confused him immensely. Then Jay grinded his hips against Carlos’ & a wave of pleasure, mixed with pain, made Carlos moan obscenely. The cuts around his hips were aching, being stimulated by the friction, & the mix with the friction his erection so craved changed the singular feeling into an ecstatic combo. It made him see stars as he relished the feeling, focussing on it as it began to die down & Jay moved away from him. He moved back up the stairs, but not before flashing Carlos a sly grin, which made his heart skip. The door locked again & Carlos commended to curse to himself as he tried to make sense of his own feelings. He really, really didn’t want to be murdered, which would happen if he stayed, but he also didn’t want to leave. He knew that Jay was just using him, training him to be a good pet to him, but it made him feel so happy, so content. For once he was useful or interesting & the gods be damned if Carlos let it end, let himself return to his old life where he was just nothing, just a nobody…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression & self-loathing is an incredibly complex mental situation, which does not translate easily into writing. One of the things that depressed people tend to do however is try & drown out their thoughts via any means possible. Some use music, others alcohol, yet others medication.


	5. A Predator's Pet - Transcendance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has been in Jay's possession for three days now & is being commanded to change his bandages himself for the first time, as Jay looks on how his pet is being nice & obedient.

Jay was watching Carlos change the bandages himself, slowly pulling them loose. It was the third day now & the wounds no longer oozed plasma like they had, making it easier for the bandages to come free from the sticky skin. Certainly Carlos didn’t show any pain, as Jay had commanded him, even though it should still hurt. Only when Carlos began applying the disinfectant did the boy wince with pain a few times. Most of the cuts were scabbed now, covered in dried blood & plasma, & Jay knew the boy would soon be itching insanely. He grinned at this, as he was going to have lots of fun making sure Carlos wouldn’t be able to scratch the itches. He wanted to see the boy writhe in agony & discomfort before he would give him the much needed release. Soon the bandages would become unnecessary & Jay could continue his work on the still pristine skin on Carlos’ back. He could already envision the pattern, remembering its swirls & spirals like when he had seen them yesterday during the previous bandage-change. It would be beautiful, almost perfect. Jay focussed back on Carlos, seeing the boy clean up the rest of his chest before he continued with his legs. The boy winced a few times as he tried to bend, before finally stop trying & asking Jay for help. Jay knew the boy couldn’t do his legs like he could his chest, but he still wanted to see if the boy had remembered his command of the previous day. Getting up & taking the vial of disinfectant from Carlos, Jay seated himself before the boy & took a single leg in his hands. Slowly raising the leg up to his face & inspecting the cuts, Jay was happy to see that the cuts of the legs were already nearly healed. Truly, this boy’s body was a godsend. No other body could ever heal this quickly.

Jay slowly swiped the soaked rag of disinfectant across Carlos’ leg, making sure that the circling movement let the fluid enter every single cut line in the pale skin. Carlos refrained from wincing now, obviously afraid to disappoint Jay & disobeying his commands. Jay was glad the boy listened so well, but also loathed it slightly. He had wanted the boy to be a bit disobedient, wanted to finally punish him at least once. But, then again, did he need a reason? He pondered as he continued the cleaning, switching legs when the first was done. It was funny to see the pale skin turn a deep yellow tinge under the disinfectant liquid, as he glanced up at Carlos, chest as yellow as the leg. Carlos focussed on Jay’s face as Jay’s hand circled over his thigh & down his knee. The child liked being touched, Jay grinned, as he noticed the tent in Carlos’ boxers. He would have to deal with that later, once the entire ritual was done. He snapped his eyes away from Carlos’ groin & focussed back on the leg, finishing the cleaning in a few minutes & wrapping the legs in bandages before leaving Carlos to do his own chest. When done, the view of Carlos being bound in bandages reminded Carlos of the one transsexual boy he had killed a few years ago. How surprised he had been, so angry at first until the child had more than proved he was more man than woman indeed. No other canvas had every managed to cut Jay, not before or ever since. So Jay had made sure to reward the canvas with a slow death. He had no interest in cutting the skin of that child, but he had loved how the boy had screamed when he had tied him down & sank his knife into the writhing body twenty times, careful not to hit any vital organs. He had been obliged to be careful, constantly reminding himself that the organs would be slightly displaced. In the end, when he had slowly sunk the edge of the knife into the heart, the boy had lapsed back in his biological truth & had screamed with such a high pitch that Jay had been momentarily afraid someone might hear. And then it had stopped. The fun was over, novelty gone. And Jay had done as he always did. Cleaned up, calmed down & proceeded to his next hunt.

Jay felt the familiar heat pool in his stomach as he remembered the thrill of that particular kill, how excited he was now to be so close to a pet so willing to please him. Carlos was nearly done, just finishing up so Jay knew he could at least have some simple fun right now. Walking up to the pale boy, he slid his arms around the chest, pulling Carlos’ back into his own chest, softly pushing his erection against the lithe bottom of the boy. Carlos gasped, slightly surprised, before moaning when Jay ground his erection against him. The child wanted it badly, Jay felt, as Carlos threw his head back into the crook of Jay’s neck, baring his neck for Jay’s amusement. Bending his head down & connecting his lips against the warm pale skin, Jay opened them & let his teeth graze Carlos. Positioning both into place, Carlos fitting neatly under Jay’s embrace, Jay let his teeth slowly push down. He was determined to mark this child, to mark his pet, for all to see if they ever would. Carlos moaned, writhing softly as the teeth broke skin & Jay began palming Carlos’ erection through the soft fabric of the boxers. Gods, just how obscenely could this kid moan, Jay thought as he let his teeth sink deeper, slowly drawing the first droplets of blood as Carlos bucked his hips against the pal of Jay’s hand. Jay’s own erection began to throb painfully, as his own lust & desire grew due to Carlos’ moaning & the lovely taste of blood now entering his mouth. The droplets of blood softly slid down Carlos’ neck, down unto the new bandages where they spread a red wave through the absorbent cotton. Desperate in his own way, Jay sucked the blood in, letting the metallic & salty taste entertain his taste buds & heightening his lust. Considering how seldom he did this, Jay was always pleasantly surprised to feel how this ever whipped up his desire for more.

“Ungh~ Jay, please…” Carlos moaned as Jay’s fingers grasped around the covered erection, slowly pumping the hard member. Jay let his teeth slowly retreat, blood welling up from beneath them & directly into his sucking lips, into his mouth. He kept his lips clamped down unto the skin, desperate to take in every single one of these ruby beauties that kept Carlos so pleasantly alive under his control. Carlos, oh Carlos, Jay thought, the kid was truly a lustful bitch, wanting to be bred, to be used savagely. Jay let his lips finally detach, his tongue apologetically lapping about the bite, as a few straggling drops of blood tried to well up & leave the wound. Slowly letting his tongue travel over Carlos’ jawline, he finally let it reach the red lips of the boy. Connecting in a wet kiss, Jay let his blood-tinged saliva mix with the pure saliva in Carlos’ mouth as his tongue slipped in. Carlos didn’t wince in disgust, as Jay had expected, instead just moaning even louder than before, pushing his bottom against Jay’s throbbing erection. Now it coaxed a moan from Jay himself, as he felt it escape without being able to keep it back. It had been a long time since anyone ever managed that & it merely whipped his lust up even more, as Jay picked up Carlos. Entering the bedroom & stopping at the bed, Jay threw Carlos down unto the matrass, wincing in pain as the sudden pressure pained his cuts.

X~~~O-------------------------0~~~X

Carlos had known it would be just a matter of time before he’d have to change the bandages himself, instead of relying on Jay to be kind enough to do the ritual. He silently cursed, but became silent again when he had noticed Jay simply seated himself to watch Carlos do the cleaning. Obviously he wanted to appreciate Carlos’ attempt, see if Carlos was able to do it completely alone. Carlos kept in mind the command of not showing his pain & was mentally preparing himself before he loosened the first bandage. It came loose more easily than expected & it stuck less harshly to his skin than before, but it still hurt like hell when it began tearing at the still open cuts. Clenching his teeth together & continuing to breath in & out in regular rhythm, Carlos carefully removed bandage after bandage, throwing the old rags into the bin next to him. When he looked at the uncovered cuts, he was somewhat pleased to see that they didn’t ooze as terribly as the first two days, when the smell of his healing skin had been hideously sweet & metallic. He had recognized it as the decay of old blood, mixed with the scent of fresh plasma & the insanely chemical scent of the disinfectant. Now it smelled less sweetly, less sickly & decayed. The thinnest cuts were now fully scabbed, slightly itching already. He knew that the next four days would be hell when the full itching sensation would kick in due to the healing. Jay was still looking at him, also seemingly inspecting the cuts from his position, with a small smile tugging at his lips. He seemed pleased with Carlos’ progress, as he handed Carlos the bottle of disinfectant. Pouring some on a cotton rag, Carlos tried his best not to wince in pain when the disinfectant hit his open wounds yet failing when the sharp pain finally hit. Carlos just barely registered Jay cocking a brow at his reaction, before he started circling the rag to make sure every cut was completely cleaned & every bit of dried blood was wiped away. It stung like hell, but Carlos had had worse, much worse. So he just clenched his teeth, focussed on the circling motion & let his mind wander as he cleaned his whole chest.

His chest was easy enough, but the moment Carlos bend down to unwrap the bandages on his legs, he could feel the burning pain of the cuts on his sides being stretched open. He kept back the tears the pain was causing & tried a few times, before he gave up & asked Jay for help. Jay merely smirked, he kept a close eye on Carlos’ attempts, before he stood up & walked over at Carlos. Softly he took Carlos right leg in his hand & started unwrapping the bandages about it. This hurt more, as Carlos clenched down hard on his teeth before the final bandage let loose. His legs obviously oozed more plasma, it seemed, & Carlos made a mental note to keep seated or laying down over the next days to prevent this from happening. The cuts on his legs however stung less when Jay disinfected them & feeling Jay’s hands on him once more made Carlos slowly heat up. He knew Jay would see when he popped a boner, so Carlos merely focussed on the pleasurable sensation of the wandering hands & the soft stings of the cuts. He slowly felt the familiar sensation of heat pool in his stomach as the cleaning went on, seeing Jay smirk when he finally noticed Carlos’ erection. Oh gods, Carlos thought to himself, that smirk alone could make him pop a boner anytime. This was a dangerous game he was playing, being such an obedient pet to a psychotic murderer, but it merely made his lust grow more. This constant threat of danger & pain certainly made this an interesting experience altogether & Carlos couldn’t help but moan as Jay’s hands brushed the sensitive uncut skin on his thighs.

Jay stood up & left Carlos to do the new bandages himself, easier now that they were already bound around his shins. When he was finishing up, he suddenly felt Jay’s arms slide underneath his pits, slowly grasping him by the chest as he straightened up. Jay slowly cradled against Carlos, Carlos’ back connecting with Jay’s front & he could feel Jay’s erection push against his boxers. Carlos moaned at the feeling, his own erection reacting to Jay’s presence as Jay slowly bend his head into the crook of Carlos’ neck. Carlos was just about to ask Jay to kiss him when felt Jay lock his teeth in the skin beneath his lips. The subtle pain shot down to his erection, making it twitch & Jay began biting down on Carlos’ neck. Carlos could just about feel Jay slowly push his throbbing cock against his bottom when Jay’s hand began palming Carlos’ own erection through the boxers. Moaning obscenely, slowly & loudly dragged out of him by primal instincts, Carlos felt how Jay’s teeth pierced his skin, the burning pain making him buck against Jay. Jay merely reacted by biting down harder over the course of several minutes as he began stroking Carlos’ cock. The entire situation, Jay’s enveloping warmth, the boner against his sensitive ass, the teeth piercing his skin & slowly drawing blood which Jay was sucking up, … Carlos couldn’t help but keep on moaning as the pleasurable feelings kept up. “Ungh~ Jay, please…” Carlos moaned as Jay’s fingers grasped around the covered erection, slowly pumping the hard member.

Carlos could feel Jay slowly letting go with his teeth, lips kept around the wound as he slowly sucked at it & began licking the bite afterwards. Carlos loved this, wanted to be marked by Jay for all to see. Jay began slowly kissing his jaw, travelling towards Carlos’ mouth & when they made contact, Carlos could just barely tasting his blood in Jay’s saliva, moaning at the thought of it being in Jay now. Fuck, he thought, the idea of having part of you in someone else shouldn’t be this exciting or horny. Now Jay moaned, for the first time since they knew each other & the sensation of the rumbling & deep sound made Carlos throw his head back in ecstasy as they broke their kiss. Before he knew what was happening, Carlos was in Jay’s grip again, being carried of to the bedroom, where Jay brutally threw him on the bed, making Carlos wince in pain as the shock of the landing pained his cuts. He focussed back on Jay, whose eyes were dark with a lust so primal, it made Carlos shiver under the gaze. He could feel a wet spot on his boxers, where his pre-cum was slowly leaking through the fabric. Gods, he was so wet just from being kissed & bitten. Carlos could just barely imagine how good being fucked would feel when Jay was suddenly hovering over him, almost completely naked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos' rate of physical recovery is highly exaggerated, for sake of story obviously. Next chapter will probably be full-on smutt so it might take a while longer before it's posted.


	6. A Predator's Pet - Obediance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Carlos' training will truly begin, as Jay's gonna see just how obediant the pale boy can be.

Before he had even removed his shirt & trousers, Jay was pleased to see the pale boy remove his boxers & splaying his lithe pale body on the blankets for him to enjoy. Aroused by the indecent yet satisfying scene to a height he had only once before reached, Jay let himself slide over the boy, grinding his hip down unto the boy’s once in place & pressing down hard, making the friction between their erections heighten delightfully. Letting Carlos pull down the boxers, Jay trembled in ecstasy as his bare cock brushed the light pubescent hairs of Carlos barely-adolescent groin. Shutting his lips around Carlos’ in haste, making their teeth clack for a second before forcing his tongue inside, Jay moaned obscenely into Carlos’ mouth as he began rutting against the boy, pushing him deeper into the matrass & eliciting the boy to moan in response. “Gods, I have to do more than this! I’m about to burst!” Jay gripped Carlos’ hips & pulled him towards himself, positioning Carlos’ ass against his own cock, leaking pre-cum on the sensitive hole & making it quiver in anticipation. He could sense the boy wanted it as badly as he did & wasn’t about to wait. Circling his tip around the puckered hole & spreading the pre-cum around it, Jay centred his erection & began slowly shoving it into Carlos, causing the boy to groan in pain as he entered his virgin ass. In a few seconds, the boy’s body’d react & start making its own slick but until then, the pale kid would have to endure the burning of a dry fuck. Uncaring for the boy’s own pleasure & wishing to hear those groans of pain again, Jay forcefully rammed the entirety of his erection into Carlos, making the boy both gasp & scream in agony. He was sure that had to have teared somewhat & Jay stilled as he listened & felt the boy taking short gasps to endure the pain & force it out of his mind.

“I do love it when you groan in pain, Carlos. You’re a marvellous pet to own, so pliant, beautiful & gorgeous when in pain…” Jay mocked as he held the boy tight & pushed himself a bit deeper into the sobbing boy, causing him to tense in pain again. Jay began softly fucking the boy, making sure to unnerve the painful spots & causing the boy to sob in pain several times, before he noticed the lubrication beginning to be produced by the lithe boy’s body. The thrusts became easier & the wonderful rough sensation of the bare fucking ebbed away as it was replaced by a tightening of the walls Jay had buried his erection in. Carlos’ pain was ebbing away too obviously, as the boy began to enjoy the sensation of being filled by Jay & even started moving up & down Jay’s cock whilst still in Jay’s tight grip. Deciding the boy could as well have his own fun, seeing how he’d finish sometime anyway, Jay let the boy go from his grip as he began picking up speed with his thrusts. He was as deep as he could go now & made sure to stretch Carlos’ hole from time to time by making circling motions while thrusting, unnerving the tears he had caused & making Carlos wince in pain whenever he did so. He loved this sight, this feeling, of being inside of Carlos as the boy obscenely moaned & groaned underneath him in sync with his thrusts. Jay knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, but that wouldn’t deter him from having his fun. 

After a few more minutes of fucking the boy in rapid speed, Jay came deep within Carlos as he gripped him tight, pulling him as close on his erection as he could, making sure his seed wouldn’t spill from the torn hole. Carlos wasn’t anywhere near to cumming & Jay halted the boy’s hands from reaching his hard cock as he slowly pulled out. “No, Carlos, I’m not done yet. You’re only allowed to come when I say so.” Forcing the boy unto the middle of the bed, he strapped Carlos down as he bound hands & legs to the bedposts. Gently taking the boy’s cock, Jay began jerking him off, making sure to stimulate all the usual sensitive areas & bringing the boy close to orgasm before he stopped. Carlos just moaned obscenely all the way through, whining somewhat when Jay stopped. After a few minutes, as the erection started softening again from being neglecting, Jay started over again, once more bringing Carlos close to orgasm before stopping again. He repeated this a few times, until Carlos started begging & pleading to Jay to finally let him come, to let him orgasm & have some release. Jay said nothing, instead only smirking as let him grow soft once more. As he started the process once more, instead of going on with jerking Carlos off, Jay crept unto the bed & sat himself on Carlos lap, pressing his bare ass against Carlos’ hard cock & making it slide between the cheeks as he started talking to Carlos. “I said you only get to come when I say so. And you’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you? You won’t come if I ride you, will you? Will you, Carlos?” Carlos looked pleadingly into his eyes yet nodded softly as Jay slowly pushed Carlos in & began grinding down into the boy’s lap, burying the tormented cock in himself. He didn’t overly enjoy anal stimulation but the boy was just the right size & he wanted to see just how much control this kid had over his body, down to the most primal reactions of its biology.

Finding his own perfect position, where Carlos’ cock would stimulate Jay’s prostate at every move, Jay started grinding down & riding the boy on a torturously slow pace. He could feel Carlos tense underneath him, see the boy’s mouth open slightly in unconcealed pleasure & want, saw the desire in his eyes to be granted release & finally come. Jay admitted to himself that he could come in just a few short minutes if he wanted to, certainly like this, but he wanted to see just how long Carlos could take this, before he would unadvertandly come & disobey Jay. He wanted to punish the kid for something, anything, & he would get his way. After several minutes, he could see how Carlos’ breath became laboured, ragged, meaning he was close to release. But the pale boy surprised him by recomposing himself shortly after & beginning to breath normally again. A while later, it happened again &, though with more difficulty now, Carlos once more recomposed himself. Jay was surprised the kid hadn’t come yet, that anyone could have such control over something like that but kept going on, determined to make Carlos come. Jay himself was close to release, without having touched his erection, merely by the anal stimulation alone. He came a few minutes after, his cum spreading as far as Carlos’ chin, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. Jay kept going, as his cock softened & Carlos wore a mischievous smirk on his face.

After almost an hour, Carlos’ breathing once more became laboured & Jay smirked as he noticed it didn’t lessen. The smirk Carlos had worn for almost half an hour now was beginning to falter & even dropped when the boy realized he couldn’t keep himself from coming anymore. “What’s wrong, Carlos? Are you being a bad boy?” Jay smirked as the boy’s eyes fluttered shut, Carlos arched his back from the matrass & came loudly with a deep & long groan. Jay could feel him coming inside of him, the cock pumping wildly & twitching wildly against his prostate as the orgasm forced itself into completion. Being slightly amazed at the duration of the orgasm, at how it took before Carlos’ cock stopped twitching in release, Jay took his own erection & began masturbating with the softening cock still inside him. Finishing after less than a minute, Jay smeared his cum along Carlos’ lips, to which Carlos merely licked them clean in hazy nonchalance. He was still in that post-orgasm state, unaware of the fact that he’d be punished by Jay for his disobedience. Jay slowly let the boy’s cock leave him & watched fascinatedly as the flaccid member slid unto the boy’s heaving belly, covered in lube & cum. Watching over Carlos, Jay now noticed just how exhausted the boy looked & couldn’t help but laugh. The kid had managed to postpone at least seven orgasms throughout the hour & Jay could only imagine just how tiring that was, but still, disobedience is disobedience. 

Jay stood besides the bed, looking down unto Carlos as he snapped the boy’s attention unto him. “Carlos.” The pale boy came out of his stooper, realizing what was to follow, that he’d been bad. “You didn’t do as I told you. You let yourself come before I said you could. I have to punish you now.” Jay crept unto the bed again, placing himself wide-legged on Carlos’ chest. “Bad pets don’t get to eat nice things, Carlos. Open your mouth wide.” Carlos shook his head, muttering a weak ‘no’. Jay frowned, took his jaw in his hand & put pressure on both hinges, forcing Carlos’ mouth open as far as he could. “Keep it open, Carlos, or I’ll have to punish you even more & worse than now.” Turning around & placing his ass above Carlos’ open mouth, watching the boy as he turned, Jay slowly let Carlos’ cum trickle out of him & into the boy’s waiting mouth. Carlos made disgusted weak noises as the cum hit his tongue & trickled down it, but kept his mouth open, even as tears started forming & flowing down his cheeks. Jay was pleased to see the boy listened, just letting his body push out the cum until no more drops fell for a few seconds. Turning back around & inspecting the mesh in Carlos’ mouth before closing it, Jay spoke again. “Now swallow it, Carlos, or I’ll keep you from eating for the whole week. If you dare spit it out, I’ll make sure you’ll wish you hadn’t.” The glare of Jay’s eyes bore down Carlos’ eyes & the boy obediently swallowed when Jay finished. 

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, as I was on a bit of a sabbath. I just needed to take a time-out for a month, to prevent becomign totally burned out on writing in general.
> 
> This was a bit of a different chapter, seeing how we only get Jay's POV - but the regular two-character POV will return from the next chapter on.


	7. A Predator's Pet - Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of "A Predator's pet"! At least, for now! I might do more chapters in the future, but for now, this story is done! Enjoy! :D

“They’re beautiful.” Carlos whispered breathlessly, as they both stared at the swirling patterns etched in the pale teen’s skin by Jay weeks before, in a night of drunken lust and insanity from Jay’s part. “Yes, you are.” Jay responded in earnest, admiring the almost finished piece of art, which weeks before had been simple cuts and carvings, skin punctured in a single expansive motion by Jay’s skilled hand. The cuts had scabbed over now, the lines thick and almost ruby-red from healing but no longer wet from plasma or slight infections. Jay admired his work on Carlos’ lithe body, as the small teen turned about on his heels to inspect the cuts on his back and sides. He seemed as pleased with the healing and result as did Jay, which both contended and surprised the latter beyond relief. He had almost resigned himself to having to kill the boy if he’d have become squeamish and appalled this far in. How could he enjoy his work of art if said art was constantly dismayed from its beauty and screaming about the scars or its treatment? When the first bandages had been removed and had fallen to the floor, Carlos had kept his eyes closed tightly in breathless anticipation. Jay too had kept his focus removed from the scars and willed himself on focussing intently on the careful removal of the slightly crusted bandages. The past weeks had seen a very obvious decrease in scabs and crusts on the scars, resulting in bandages that were now almost clean whenever renewed. Ever since their first session of heated sex, he had grown inexplicably close to the boy and now almost dreaded the idea of having to kill him if he’d mess up, accidentally or otherwise. Carlos too had grown to care for him, hanging on his very lips whenever Jay spoke or told him stories, sometimes even surprising Jay by cleaning the entire basement while he was at work. Then, almost a week ago, Jay had done something he’d never done before - he had let Carlos out.

Carlos had been bewildered when Jay had left the basement door open, hanging listlessly from its hinges as a breeze of wind blew in through an open window up-stairs. Jay had stood by the door, eyes locked with Carlos and after nearly half an hour, Carlos had begun taking the first steps to the stairs. Even when he was at the top of them, he had looked at Jay as if wishing him to confirm that he was indeed allowed out. After that, Carlos had carefully explored the entire house and a day later, he had prepared Jay a remarkable diner. Jay didn’t want to admit it, but he was beginning to like and perhaps even love the teen. And now, as the last bandage fell and he let his eyes gaze over the exposed scars, he had been sure. Carlos was in awe, speechless and constantly turning to view every scar. Back when Jay had made the cuts, he hadn’t been paying attention to the scars already present, made by cigarettes and daily abuse by a spiteful mother. Now, he saw, for the first time fully, how his work had cut through them and made those ugly things into beauty. Indeed, Carlos noticed too and gasped when he traced the lines under his fingertips, crossing painful memories now erased by Jay’s skill and love. “Do you like it?” He asked Carlos, eyes locking with his and the tone of his voice was flat, as if daring Carlos to say no. “I love them, Jay. They’re so beautiful, I can’t believe they’re real, that you made them.” This made Jay smile, happy Carlos liked them and relieved he wouldn’t have to punish the teen. “I’m glad you made them.” Carlos said softly, his fingers brushing over the myriad lines as he spoke. “I’m glad you choose me… Thank you.” Carlos looked up at Jay, who regarded him with a look of shock and happiness. “I love you.” The words escaped Jay’s lips before he knew it, turning away from the teen before he had registered the full meaning of them and was about to answer. Jay was out of the house before Carlos could respond.

He had found his quick fix by the time the sun had set, a young man probably about twenty and slightly smaller than him. The beautiful face swirled with a gorgeous pattern in his mind’s eye and he had been following him the past hour, the usual routine kicking in after almost two months of rest. Another hour later and they were kissing in the abandoned warehouse on the other side of the city, groping at each other and pulling off each other’s clothes in a frantic lust. Jay had missed this, these regular hook-ups and what would follow afterwards. As the young man bend and displayed himself for Jay, he had eagerly thrust in and began fucking the young man in a rapid tempo. He came too quickly, even as the man was climaxing as well. In his anger and orgasm-induced haze, Jay slipped out, took his knife and began kissing the moaning boy before he slit his throat. He watched as the young man’s euphoria and exhausted moans turned into a wide-eyed panic, followed by a long drawn-out gurgle and a frantic clawing it the slit throat in an attempt to staunch the blood flowing out. As he watched the scene, unfolding over several minutes, Jay climaxed again, frantically masturbating as the boy’s blood began coating his lower body and loin. He almost cried out in ecstasy, heightened by the second orgasm combined with the glory of the scene and feeling of the warm blood on his skin. When he finally came out of it, he looked down, taking in the face contorted in an expression of pure panic, sheer disbelief and utter horror. He drank in the expression, even as he began cleaning himself, finally dumping the body in the vat in the basement and returning home. When he unlocked the door, he found the house empty. As he looked around, he finally heard a shuffling in the basement.

He had expected to find Carlos crying or worriedly sitting in bed, but was instead greeted by an unknown person holding onto to Carlos tightly. He was about to ask what they were doing when the glint of a pistol was reflected in the moon shining through a small window. A kidnapper, in his own house, how pathetic. “You filthy thief, stealing my boy and cutting him all up like a piece of meat.” The woman spoke, now identified by her words and voice - Carlos’ mother. “Do you know what I had to do all those years ago to keep him? To have him in my possession where his deadbeat father could never touch him?! And then you come along, thinking you can succeed where that scumbag of a rat didn’t?! Now I found him and I find him cut up like this?! You filthy thing, dirty rat!” She was about to shoot him, Jay realized, as the woman raised the gun up and aimed for him but before she could lock and shoot, Carlos elbowed her in the gut and hit her straight in the nose with a box he quickly grabbed in the intervening second between the former and latter action. She was knocked on the ground, gun scattering on the floor and taken up by Carlos, who aimed it at her now. He held it there as Jay joined him by the side, looking down on the woman who was now almost desperately pleading with the young teen. “Carlos, sweetheart, don’t aim that at mama – you could shoot me. You don’t want that, now, do you. Listen to mama and give her back the gun. Than I can kill the filthy thief and bring you home.” But Carlos wasn’t listening, the gun steadily kept aimed on her forehead and eyes dark, unfocussed. As she kept on pleading, Jay laid his hand on Carlos’, holding the gun up and steady, as he drew the boy in a long uninterrupted kiss, to which Carlos responded quietly. She looked at them and when Jay withdrew from Carlos’ lips, she was looking at him in utter confusion.

“I’m home, mother. But you won’t be after tonight.” Carlos said quietly, as Jay let his hand ruffle through Carlos’ frosted hair. “You’re right, sweetie. You’re home. And you’ll remain here, won’t you?” As he finished the sentence and looked back at the woman, he saw she now fully understood. He had tamed the teen, stolen him completely from her in the past months. And the confusion she had worn before had been replaced by sheer anger. “What should I do with her, sweetie? Can I use her as a canvas perhaps? You don’t have to watch, if you don’t want to.” Jay whispered to Carlos, who thought over his answer for several minutes before he answered. “Make her scream. And make it long.” Jay smiled wickedly, his gaze returning to the woman with a blood stained face and hateful scowl on her features. A few minutes and several feet of rope later, she was bound, gagged and blindfolded as best to Jay’s abilities. In the dead of night, he threw her in his trunk and was about to drive off when Carlos joined him in the car. “You sure you want to see this, Carlos? It won’t be pretty…” Carlos didn’t answer him, simply clicking his seatbelt on and waiting for Jay to drive. An hour later, they had arrived at the warehouse and Cruella, whose name he finally learned from his pet, was roped up on a large column, arms and legs wide apart by the shackles and ropes that bound her. He knew Carlos wanted to hear her scream, but as he explained why he couldn’t have that and Carlos agreed, he had cut her vocal cords, careful not to draw too much blood and enjoying her wide eyes of panic and fear when the pain of trying to scream excruciated her.

He took his time, slowly flaying her inch by inch, finger by the finger. Grinding handfuls of salt into the bared flesh before each new cut, he lost all his focus in the task, methodically moving from fingers to hand to arm to toes. When finally, after nearly twelve hours, the final strip of skin came free from her leg, he turned his attention to her chest and head. Carlos had kept staring, eyes dark and unmoving, all the while standing as in trance while Cruella kept trying to scream and yell, tears streaming from her face as sobs racked her heaving chest. He had never drawn out any session this long and Jay found he enjoyed this pure trance-like work, losing him in the method of his actions and the sounds they made, when joined by Cruella’s feeble noises. By the time he had stripped the last skin from her back and abdomen, she was nigh unrecognizable, a puppet of bare flesh and clotted blood, with a torrent of red trickling down from her form like a waterfall of paint splayed across the wall and floor beneath it. There was something almost religious or spiritual about watching this broken human shape hanging there, like a martyr on the cross and Jay now thought how she was indeed a martyr – a martyr for Carlos’ broken youth and destroyed innocence by her very hands. As he was about to start cutting off chunks of the bared flesh and muscle from the bones underneath, he was arrested by Carlos who held his hand. Waiting for him to say anything, Jay let the knife drop and was answered by a long kiss by Carlos. Even though his hands and arms were stained thoroughly by her blood, Carlos let his cheeks slide over the bare skin of Jay’s arms. As they continued kissing, Jay focussed on Carlos and momentarily forgot about the barely human thing behind him.

The sex was unlike any he had had till then, a height of sensual and sexual pleasure previously unattained and unrequited by anyone. Their moans were all they heard, as the wind blew through the warehouse and made the flesh of Cruella sting and pain her. Even her feeble croaking did not perturb them, as Jay rutted against Carlos and they reached a sensual union in pure coordination. Even when he finally penetrated the boy and was rewarded by the pleasured moans of the lithe teen in whom he was now buried to the hilt, his pure focus was unbroken. When they finally reached their climax together, it was as if they melted into each other, two souls united in a single feeling of bliss. Red streaks decorated their bodies, ruby swaths of clotted blood drawn across their skin. As Jay stood up, turning his attention back to Cruella, Carlos joined him and took up a knife for himself. Both naked, they started cutting into Cruella’s flesh, Jay carefully teaching Carlos where to cut as to draw minimum blood. And as Jay watched Carlos follow his instructions, he was struck by the beauty of the scene, of Carlos’ pale skin, scarred by a divine pattern of cuts, muscles moving underneath the dermal art as Carlos moved his dexterous hands and carefully removed the calves from Cruella’s right leg. By the fall of night, Cruella’s heart finally ceased beating, just as Carlos had cut away her last pectoral muscle. The moment froze, Carlos still and breathless as they felt her breathing stop and life cease being. In that moment, Jay finally gave in to fate and decided that from then on he would no longer be alone. Now, he and Carlos, the predator and his pet, would be as one.

And Carlos knew too, as he smiled…


	8. A Predator's Pet - Happily Ever After Untill...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New chapter, new story-arc for "A Predator's Pet" :D  
> Enjoy!

“Fifteen years,” Carlos calmly thought to himself, “Fifteen years of pure unbriddled lust and thrilling mayhem. Oh my, if only it could all have gone on forever.” Of course, rather obviously this was not going to be the case as he was being roughly led away cuffed and gagged, painfully manhandled into the police car by two young, very disturbed and extremely disgusted police officers, each wearing a hatefull scorn on their face whenever they eyed him. “Weaklings,” the pale man scorned them mentally, “To be so readily disgusted by this simple an artistic session. If only you had seen my master piece, my pièce de résistance. Better yet, if only you had never, then I’d be still enjoying my artistic vision right now.” His eyes scanned the scene outside the police van, staring through the reinforced and barred window at the bustle and excitement. At least four dozen people were about, police tape now being laid out around his house and grounds, with a dozen officers keeping away the excited and curious crowd – a crowd of about fourty neighbours that gasped as one when the first bodybag was carried out of the house and into one of the three other vans parked near. “Of course they’re shocked. Who’d ever suspect pour innocent and abused Carlos from being what he is?” He laughed, the punchline of the decade-old joke finally catching up to him, making many heads turn in obscene curiosity to his van. And he kept laughing, laughing, laughing, …

It had gone all so nicely after they’d killed Cruella – they’d left his home-town and went out of the country, deciding that it was the safest option for them and that much more interesting people lived abroad, with a much better variety of art to be made from them. They’d quietly settled in some nice country backwater somewhere in the north, a small urbane port where less than ten thousand lived, with a long history behind it and a calm future ahead. It was just big enough that irregular disappearances wouldn’t cause too much of a fuss and that there were of course many desireable young men to choose from and work with. The smaller community in turn also would allow them to sink in their roots neatly and grow a nice rustique façade to the immediate neighbourhood about them. They’d learned the simple language, become decently active in the community from day one and even became voluntarily involved with helping any new neighbours to settle in. That all took about a year or two, not too long but long enough for them to map out the surrounding country about and what they’d found did please them. Quite a lot of open land to be found, mostly protected dunes along the coast but also wild meadows with walk routes and private little forests that were mostly fenced off but still accesible. It had plenty of opportunity to hide bodies, no matter their size, considering they lacked a big enough industrial place to use acid tanks as Jay’d done many years prior – it was simply not an option.

Their first artistic “session” in their new home was with a beautifully lithe young man, barely twenty but looking pretty and youthfull enough to pass for fifteen or sixteen – something that Jay was very keen about for whatever reason. The young man hadn’t really sparked Carlos’ interest at the time, but he had helped Jay seducing the young man anyway and let him do the honours when it was time. It was their first canvas, shared or privately, in four long years and Jay had solemnly vowed to truly savour it – and savour it he did indeed. They’d kept the gorgeous canvas alive for nearly two months, before Jay had finally tired of it, finally slitting the throat of the young man really slowly and watching in almost orgasmic fascination at the dawn of realized horror as the life slowly drained from the boy’s exhausted face. There’s been barely any life in it by the end, granted, but it was a sensation that had stirred Carlos too, in more ways than one. It was then for the first time that he’d finally gotten back into the flow of Jay’s divine art, as they’d almost animalistically copulated next to the still body growing cold, their naked bodies thrusting and wrestling in the spreading pool of warm blood. Jay had wanted to go even further, almost disgracing the dead flesh but Carlos had stopped him – at least, he did then. 

The boy’s disappearance had gone virtually unnoticed, probably merely a tourist out that day for a day trip in the village or something similar like it. They’d never bothered to learn the kid’s name, merely throwing away all his personal affects from day one, scattering them to the open sea during a storm and into the open fire they had roaring during that chilly month of November. The body, once decently chopped up in handsized parts, had been given to the sea as well, all cut open and deboned for the fish to feast upon. That session had sated Jay immensely, firmly calming his artistic inner voices for almost half a year but by that time they’d started whispering to Carlos instead – and he had listened, very attentively. It turned out that his canvas required a different sort of medium to paint upon and so he had sought dilligently. For a very long while, he had been unable to find it, only knowing he’d recognize it when he’d finally see it – and then came along a simple documentary on the tele. An anthropology documentary about the ritual body-modification via branding, scarring with the beauty and intensity of fire! Glorious fire would be his medium and he’d burnish his brushes accordingly. And then came the day when Carlos saw the promised lines on a canvas for the first time, as Jay had seen them on his pale skin when they’d met for the first several years ago.


	9. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day finally brought Carlos' first canvas, in the form of an almost invisible teen.

The kid was barely fifteen, a mere hint of facial hair appearing in the shape of a downy moustache. Scrawny, long auburn hair, tall for his age, … Nothing in the kid had struck Carlos as defining him worthy of any attention, till he had happened to glance the kid's eyes – deep wells of amethyst purple, a colour that shouldn't be able to be yet there it was. Later Carlos found out it was a gorgeous trick of the light, of deeply blue irises with unique deformations in the cornea that scattered light back in various ways. Beautiful indeed, even if it did leave the kid almost blind and in need of the thickest pair of glasses Carlos had ever seen. But once he had noticed the eyes, the lines hitherto invisible had graciously opened themselves up to view. And what an art that it was, leaving Carlos stunned for more than just a moment, causing Jay to stop by his side and notice the kid. “That one then, huh, C?” Only a slight nod of Carlos was needed for Jay to spring into action, slicking his hair back with his hands before moving in on their prey.

The kid had been ridiculously easy to seduce, all too eagerly latching unto Jay's ministrations of interest and attention. A soft brush against his leg then, a lingering touch of Jay's deft fingers on the kid's bare arms there, … All too easy indeed. And when Carlos joined them on cue with Jay's nigh unnoticeable gesture, the kid almost swooned. Two quite attractive men wooing him as once, it didn't take long before they were walking out of the mall together. By the time they reached their safe house, Jay had begun kissing the kid, eliciting soft moans from the obviously virgin teenager. Half an hour and a few beers later, Jay had begun undressing the kid, spending lots of attention to every part of the kid's bare flesh and soft smooth skin. Fledgeling pubic hairs decorated his pits and groin sparsely, still more a down alike his moustache rather than real hairs. By the time Jay had leveraged the kid out of his saggy pants, as Carlos had picked up with kissing the teen, the virgin boy was already half an hour ready to pop his load. Carlos wanted to savour this for now, having made this much clear to Jay before they began. Perhaps he was looking for a recreation of all what Jay had done to him, who knows.

Five minutes later and with Jay eagerly pleasuring the kid's throbbing erection, Carlos had managed to cuff and collar the teen. Initially surprised but too enraptured by Jay's blissful oral treatment, the teen merely went along with it, more aroused than suspicious. Taking out the small knife and reading the kid's body language as to gauge the perfect moment, Carlos awaited the climax that Jay was working the teen so deftly towards. As the kid finally came and and the first spurt of semen exploded from the throbbing cock into Jay's eager throat, Carlos made the first cut. Totally unexpected and in the height of the orgasm, the kid almost didn't seem to notice until the climax ebbed away and Carlos made the second cut. Forcing a kiss upon the teen as he did so, effectively preventing the kid from screaming, Carlos tongued expertly with the inexperienced boy, easily ridding away the shock of pain and fear, replacing it with the aftermath of post-climax arousal. The third cut went similarly and by the fourth cut, the kid simply thrust against Carlos' mouth with his lips as Jay had continued to lick and stimulate the faded erection. By the tenth cut, the kid was simply panting in pained arousal as his erection returned even more strongly than before. Soothing the teen with words of appraisal towards his solid endurance for pain, the kid merely babbled not to stop, to keep kissing him. Seeing Jay's smirk as he renewed his oral pleasure on the boy, Carlos continued his cuts well into the night.

By the time they had finished, Carlos had cut a rippling pattern of swirls and curves across the boy's thigh, accentuating the muscles already present and promising muscles to come. Having cleaned the cuts and standing behind the kid front the mirror, Carlos let his hands steady the boy's breathing as they observed the beauty of the work. “Isn't it beautiful on you, Keith? Look how gorgeous you are, even more so with these perfect patterns on your thigh.” Jay, standing to the side and administering lingering kisses to the kid's neck, occasionally affirming Carlos' words, simply held the boy's hands. “We like you very much, Keith, I think today proved that, but we want to make you even more gorgeous than you already are. When these have healed, they'll mark you as a strong man, a warrior. They'll be proof you stood against your parents that hate you, that you are stronger than those bullies from school, that you can endure so much more than any of those who stood against you. Stay with us, Keith, and we will make you perfect. We will love you every night and help you become the best you can be. We promise.” As Carlos let the last syllable draw out in a breathy hiss against the boy's ear, pleased to see pre-cum readily appearing on his slit again, he know what the answer'd be. “Yes, C, please. I love you two so much already. Please make me perfect.” And Carlos grinned as he but his lips to the kid's neck and bit gently down till he drew just a barest pinprick of blood. “We promise, Keith, we promise...”

The next morning saw Carlos awake first, carefully slipping from the bed where Keith lay curled in Jay's strong embrace as they both breathed softly against one another's face. Going to the kitchen, intent on preparing some sort of hot breakfast for the three of them, Carlos contemplated the next course of action. He would have to inform whether or not the kid'd be missed, though he doubted it. Browsing the local news in between the flipping of some freshly made pancakes, Carlos found only a mention of a boat accident some miles off-shore. So far they were safe, but he knew they'd have to make Keith inform his parents that he wouldn't be coming home soon. Carlos wasn't quite sure yet if he wanted to do this all as Jay had done with him, finding it more of a risk than potentially worth the trouble, but for now, he wanted to enjoy the illusion of a happy three-way love-life. As he set the finished pancakes aside and went to wake the two, he found them already awake, with Jay on his back and Keith carefully kissing and licking his erection. Obviously uncertain as to what exactly to do, he seemed to be simply mimicking Jay's actions of the previous night and after a few minutes of slow and careful experimentation, he threw himself to the task with a feverish vigour. Watching from the doorway as Keith slowly but assuredly worked Jay towards a certain climax, Carlos was struck by both a hunger in his heart and a fondness for the scene. Perhaps this could work, could be more than just an illusion for the kid. As Jay finally came, squirting his semen in the surprised teen's mouth, his hands held him there as he rode out the wave. Silently walking to the bed and setting himself aside Keith as the teen finally was let free by Jay, Carlos took the boy gently by the neck as he licked away a few strands of cum before he tongued the boy deeply yet gently. After a minute, watching Jay besides him in a post-climax bliss, he let go of Keith as he stroked the teen's morning wood. 

“Good morning, Keith, I see you slept well. I have some pancakes ready for us, if you're hungry.” The love in the boy's purple eyes was almost tangible enough to sweeten coffee. Softly pushing Keith on his back besides Jay, Carlos took in the boy's erection, gently letting his tongue roll around the shaft, teasing the slit as his hands massaged the balls and a lone finger carefully circled the teen's virgin rosebud. After a minute and as he gently pressed a wetted finger against the boy's bud, Carlos felt Keith moan deeply before the teen finally came – and he came hard. Carlos quite enjoyed this rigorous replenishing of sexual strength that young teens always possessed. It was so easy to keep going with them, bliss after bliss, easily moulding them in those moment of post-climax mental fluidity. By the end of the week,Carlos knew, they'd be able to make the kid do nigh anything they'd want, without complaint and with eager voluntary attitude. As Jay lazily and sloppily made out with the boy in front of Carlos, he finally let the softening erection pop free from his mouth as he licked away the last bits of errand sperm. “Freshen up, boys, breakfast waits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small reminder that this, above anything else, is also an exploration of the various tactics that obsessive manipulators use to make their victims believe their lies. If any of this rings true with any personal experiences that occur with regularity, please consult both online resources and real-life experts to gauge if you are being manipulated in any way. Rely on personal experience and professional opinions to make well-judges reactions and stay safe, above all else!
> 
> So, yeah! New Predator!Jay :D Although it's more of a Predator!Carlos now :P I'm finally back into fic-writing, so let's hope the streak continues to bless y'all with more Predator!Jay/Carlos ^w^


	10. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a fragile soul gets twisted by a dark mind, yet purifies that mind just the slightest - maybe...

By noon, Carlos and Jay had learned much more about Keith's life during breakfast than either of them had planned. After breakfast Keith had slept again, still exhausted from the previous night, and Carlos had taken the opportunity to discuss the situation with Jay. “Seems an awful lot of trouble, C, just to mark a canvas. You don't need to have him love you if you're just going to kill him in the end.” Carlos sighed, a hand going through his hair before wiping across his face. “I know, Jay, but I feel like more can be done with him. I mean, you kept me alive so isn't this the same?” Jay looked away, clearly hesitant to speak about his own motivations concerning Carlos' re-education at his hands. “That was different, C, you were different. You were the first not to scream you'd kill me, the first to look at me with such desire in their eyes as I had. Do you have that with the kid?” Carlos pondered it for a while before softly nodding and affirming this possibility. “Yes, I think so. When I saw him this morning with you, I somehow felt that sight was just right. And... I wanted to see more like it. I love you, Jay, I'll always adore you for what you helped me become, for taking care of my mother with me when we did. But I feel like Keith can be to us now what I was to you then. Somehow I feel as if he is necessary for us, for something beyond us. Why not just let it go on and see what happens?” Jay grunted a soft disproving sigh. “I can tell you what will happen, C – us in jail or quite possibly dead. But I love you too so I'm willing to give it a shot – for now. If he, at any point in time, threatens to out our gift and our actions, I'll slit his throat myself. Understood, C?” Carlos merely nodded as they headed back to the house, and to Keith.

By the time Keith woke up again, Carlos had cross-searched all local and national laws concerning unofficial and official adoption or custody regarding under-aged children who no longer felt safe at home. Surprisingly they had quite a few laws on their side, ready to acquit them of kidnapping if Keith's parents would oppose his running away; even if the laws were quite unknown and somewhat vague. Still, Carlos' degree in law-and-order surely came handy there. Even if Keith's parents took the case to a judge, Carlos could plea for Keith's safety by using the laws abiding a person's health and safety from real or perceived threats. And considering Keith's ingrained fear for his mother and hatred for his father, Carlos was very certain that he could turn any of their cases into a criminal investigation towards negligence and abuse on their part. As the teen groggily stepped out of the bedroom, unclothed safe his black cotton boxers and the slipping bandage on his thigh, Carlos greeted him with a warm smile and a comforting kiss. “Hey, K, slept well?” Keith leaned into Carlos' embrace, nuzzling his neck as he huffed affirmingly. “Really well, C, thanks. Where's Jay?” Carlos let go of Keith, handing him a fleece blanket as he sat the teen down for a cup of coffee. “He's gone to the store, considering you agreed to stay here for a while. About that, I'm pretty certain that there is now way your parents can force you to go back with them if they find out you're intending to stay here. Seems this country has always taken the safety of its children very dear to heart.” Keith huffed at this. “I'm not a child!” Carlos merely chuckled as he sat down the cup in front of Keith and took a seat besides him. “No, you're not but in the eyes of the law, you are. So we need to be safe and take everything into account. Trust me in this, K, I have done my fair share of defences before Jay and me moved here.”

Taking hold of Keith's thigh and unwinding the bandage, Carlos was pleased to see the cuts already neatly scabbed and only slightly red. Evidently the cleaning afterwards had been very thorough and the hormones of the night had kept the worst bodily reactions against the cuts in check. Carefully cleaning the cuts again, as Keith lay back with the coffee, watching Carlos perform the care, Carlos kept Keith busy with comforting small talk about many topics. “What exactly were your studies again, Keith? I don't know if you can go on going to school if you're intent on staying here and I don't want you to miss your education. Did you know that you're very similar to me when I was younger? I was saved from my mother by Jay and he helped me complete my studies when I transitioned from living with her to living with him. We can easily help you pick up your lessons here and complete your short-term curriculum.“ Keith moaned softly as Carlos massaged the cuts with a soothing crème. “Just languages and economics. I mean, it's not difficult and not really challenging. Everyone at school thinks I'm an airhead because I'm always distracted with something. But it's just that the lessons are too easy and can't keep my attention.” Keith huddled deeper into the blanket as he spoke. “Besides, I don't have any friends at school so no one will miss me, not even the teachers. They never noticed me anyway, even when those bullies punched me.” Carlos merely smiled softly as he finished wrapping up the new bandage, before placing a soft kiss on the clean cotton. “You know, if you point out those bullies, Jay and me can to something about them. We'd do anything to make you happy, Keith.” Carlos whispered softly as he took the cup from Keith's hands and put it away. “We want to make you happy, K, as happy as you can. Whatever you want, we'll do it if it's in our power.” Keith merely whimpered as Carlos straddled him, taking his face between his hands and cupping it in a comforting hold. Slowly closing in, his breath caressing the teen's cheeks and lips, Carlos softly pressed his lips against Keith's, letting the boy lean into the kiss as they kept it going.

Carlos ground down his hips against Keith's, against the covered erection the teen was sporting. “You want us to teach those bullies a lesson they won't soon forget, K? Tell me what you want us to do.” Kissing the teen again, harder this time, making the kid pant with barely restrained arousal, Carlos slowly kept grinding against Keith. After a minute or so, Keith finally spoke, his words high and harsh, breathy and spoken through gritted teeth. “I want them to die.” Slowing his grinding hips to a halt, Carlos let go of Keith's face as he watched the kid into his purple eyes. “Are they that bad, that you think them deserving of death, K?” Keith merely nodded, his eyes clamped shut with beginning tears welling up from them. “Y-Yes. I hate them! They have always picked on me, ever since kindergarten. They never leave me alone, never stopped hitting me! I hate them, C, I hate them as much as anyone can hate anything! I want them to die!” Keith's breath came in short stops now, panting in fear, arousal and hate. Taking Keith in an all-enveloping embrace and pressing soft kisses along the length of his neck, Carlos whispered softly, hoping not to startle Keith. “Than they'll die, Keith, I promise. You needn't worry about anything any more, you only need to know that we'll make sure they'll never hurt anyone again. You'll never be hurt by anyone again, K, we'll protect you – we promise.” Grinding against the teen's hips again, Carlos slowly brought Keith to a soft climax, as the teen clung to him, sobbing and thanking him with every breath he uttered. When the kid finally came, he merely grasped tighter onto Carlos, letting tears flow freely as the scent of cum slowly filled the space around them.

By the time Jay finally came back home, Keith was watching a movie on the couch, now barely covered in only the fleece blanket as Carlos had made him remove his soiled boxers for cleaning. And since Keith was a fair size smaller than Jay and lighter than Carlos, whatever underwear they wore would be ill-fitting for the boy. Carlos didn't mind, but Keith had insisted he'd rather be nude than wear ill-fitting or uncomfortable clothes. So Carlos had let him, keeping in mind to wash the fleece when they'd have bought Keith some fresh underwear. Carlos had managed to figure out the exact curriculum and books Keith used for his studies and had already cheaply purchased some second-hand handbooks online. By the end of the week, Carlos was sure, he could begin teaching the teen. If anything, those hours of teaching Keith would be ample opportunity to slowly mould the teen to their frame of mind. And considering Keith's fervent wish to see his years-long tormentors dead, Carlos had begun to wonder if perhaps Keith could be much more alike to him than either he or Jay had hitherto considered. Still, watching Keith on the couch intently observing the movie and noticing Jay opening the door in the background, Carlos was struck by the homeliness of the whole scene. Again, he felt that hunger in his heart and that content feeling deep in his mind. It just felt so... right, somehow. Kissing Jay hello and helping him unpack, Carlos shared Keith's studies with him. Jay merely watched passively as he listened to Carlos, till Carlos finally whispered Keith's wish in a low voice. Then Jay looked up, eyes intent and with that sparkle of having found someone of similar tastes. Finishing putting away the groceries, Jay finally wandered over to Keith, suddenly picking up the kid, to Keith's extreme surprise, before plopping him down on his lap as he started watching the movie with him. Slightly confused but not entirely unhappy by this, Keith merely settled in and put his head on Jay's shoulder as they watched the screen. And somehow Carlos was very, very, happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it might be obvious I like dark and manipulative smutt-fluff. Oops :B Anyway, Enjoy :D
> 
> And yes, I know this story-arc feels extremely similar to the first one, but it'll be even better - you'll see ;3


End file.
